1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor having a microelectromechanical structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such sensors are generally known. For example, acceleration sensors and rotation rate sensors are known, which have a substrate and a detection element movable in relation to the substrate. In the known sensors, the detection element is comparatively strongly influenced by mechanical tensions of the substrate. Decoupling the detection element from the mechanical tensions is only achievable with comparatively great effort.